I won't be broken again
by Kindred01
Summary: An angel's soul is reflected though their eyes. Harry Hart finds a fallen angel in a cell and he falls for those beautiful orbs


_(Angel AU, The idea is the Kingsman work for the angels to help save the word from one evil at a time...I got no idea)_

He looked at the turquoise eyes, and felt almost lost in those reach pools he reached out and hook his fingers under the boy's chin and make him lift his head up. A soul is reflected though the eyes of angel. He looked for the wings and notices that they were hung behind him tinted black "Oh my poor boy." The man whispered as he turned to the Knights that were holding the angel up "Take him back home and tell Merlin to treat this beautiful being with care that he needs." They nodded as they lifted the angel up and carried him out the cell they found him in.

When he returned back to the Kingsman base he headed straight to Merlin ignoring the calls of his name as he rushed to see his oldest friend. When he found him he was just coming out of the private medical room and he sighed as he rubbed his eyes before looking up at Harry "Hold on you can't just go in there Galahad he is too weak to be interrogated." He told the man as he saw the desperation in his eyes

"H…how is he?" He asked

"Weak, I've called for a guard to come and look at him but if I am correct he is now fallen." The Scottish man said as he watched Harry walk to the small window to look in to the angel curled up on the bed

"Where are his wings?" He asked softly as if he knew the angel could hear him

"He hid them. It seems Valentine had forced him to keep his wings out." Harry frowned when he turned back to look at Merlin

"Why? For what Reason did they have to do this?" He asked

"They say if you brake an angel you hold over them. We are lucky that he didn't get to brake his soul that is still all in one piece." He said, as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "There may be hope for him. The Guard will arrive soon just say out of his room until them Harry." The man in the clean crisp shut looked back through the window to see those turquoise orbs looking right at him into his soul.

"I don't know if I can."

The guard arrived he was a tall man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes he stood talking to Merlin for a while before they both headed to the angel's room " His soul is intact but his wings are black unless that was his normal colouring?" He asked

"No they were white with gold tips like his mothers." Sighed the guard, Merlin noted the sad look on the angel's face "Was there any physical damage done to him?"

"Yes, they recorded what they did to him to document it." The angle let out hisses that rattled the light fittings

"I think there maybe also another problem the man who found him Galahad is finding it hard to keep himself away from the boy." For a while the guard didn't speak he was quiet as if he was thinking

"Eggsy." He whispered "My son's name is Eggsy." He told Merlin.

When they reached the private rooms the Guard walked thought the door and froze along with Merlin when they saw Harry sat by the young Angel's bed holding his hand "Galahad what did I bloody told you!" Merlin yelled, he was ready to hex him to the next millennia. Harry turned and looked wide eyed at the two people and stood up read to defend himself when the turquoise eyed angel moved quickly and knelt in front of Harry hissing.

The Guard held his hands up "Eggsy I'm not going to harm him." The angel said softly as Eggsy eyes rolled back into his head before he dropped into Harry's arms. The Kingsman held onto the angel and placed him back on to the bed before looking up at the other two.

"I am sorry Merlin I couldn't I told you as much from the moment I met him I…"

"You fell hopelessly in love with him." The guard said as he stared at his son, he reached out and brushed some of the boy's hair out of his face

"Yes." Harry whispered "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, this will be good for him. May I have some time alone with him?" He asked, Merlin nodded and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dragged him towards the door

"Well will be right outside if you need us."

"Harry Heart what is wrong with you? We have a job to do and at that moment is to return that poor boy back to his family you can't have him imprinting on you or you on him!" He snarled at him as the other man dropped into a chair in the hall away

"I know I know but he's my soul mate Merlin I found him when I just about given up all hope." He told him with tried eyes. "He called to me through my mind I could feel him there like a warmth in the back of my mind." He told him softly as the wizard knelt in front of him and looked at the man's eyes

"You poor love sick fool."

It was hours before they saw the Guard and as he step out the room he looked up at them with a blank look but his eyes were pain filled as he turned to Harry. The man stood up and almost puffed out his chest as the Angel looked him up and down trying to judge Harry before he placed his hands on the Kingsman's shoulders "Take care of my son he needs you. He needs his mate." He told him as

"I promises on my life I won't let anything hurt him again." The angel nodded and let the man go to his son's room before he looked to Merlin.

"I can't take him home. He would never survived the journey his soul his ready to brake he need the touch of a mate's love." He told him

"We will make sure Eggsy is comfortable and we will all look out for him." he smiled softly as he shook the Guard's hand.


End file.
